prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Surfing the Aftershocks/@comment-186.42.120.98-20140618134206/@comment-125.236.240.86-20140623082437
1. Is there any proof to that theory? 2. Yeah, I agree that's over the top, but there are many people who mocked Amanda Bynes, not just her. But I do think it's insensitive. 3. Just because she starred in Spring Breakers doesn't mean she's a horrible person or a bad actress. The movie actually got really favourable reviews and good actors need to take risks in there careers, I get that the movie isn't for everyone BUT you're being judgemental, in my opinion she was really relatable in the movie, and just because you find the movie yuck doesn't mean that Ashley is a bad actress, bad person etc. Say, if I was an actress and I starred in a movie sort of like Spring Breakers would that mean that I was a bad person? Nope, it wouldn't! 4. I have seen interviews when she is like this, but at the same time I don't think she is meaning to be rude, maybe she's just a shy person, also some people can be really rude to her, and I sometimes get why she might get a little ticked off. 5. Again, maybe she's a shy person!and to be honest I don't think you are being very nice either, maybe she acts that way during interviews because she is shy or gets nervous around all the pressure, who knows? I find the word "retard," really offensive, it's used out of context and you're being sort of mean and judgemental with some things, for example the singer Lorde sometimes acts weird at red carpet events, but that isn't because she's arrogant it's because she's a shy person. I met her a few times in New Zealand. 6. I don't get why she did that either! It was weird. 7. You sound sort of shallow, she often has to change her hair for acting jobs and that isn't her fault. (Ariana Grande did that when she played Cat on Victorious and her hair was damaged but it was for a job, I don't judge her for that though because it was for her job.) and I really don't care about her hair, her hair doesn't affect my life one bit and it's none of my business, also many people change/damage there hair for example my sister is always acting bipolar with her hair and now it's a little damaged but so what? Who cares! Her hair really doesn't contribute anything to her personality. 8. Maybe she is rude but they are rumors...oh and btw you saying she is a bad actress etc, I personally disagree with. I think she is one of the best actresses on the show, and she does a good job at playing Hanna. Also I don't think it's bad for her to contribute ideas to the writers...the writers are supposed to take the actors ideas in consideration, and I think she was sort of joking about her being a tomboy/getting back with Kaleb. The guy who wrote the O.C (Forgot his name) let Adam Brody improv a lot of his lines on the show, and also let him contribute to the character and they incorporated things that Adam Brody was interested in to Seth's character (Also he was the best character on the show in my opinion, he was very funny and I've heard that Ashley Benson sometimes Improves her lines, which is totally fine imo,) So pretty much what I'm saying is that the actors should have a say! I mean, obviously they shouldn't run the whole show but I think if they didn't have a say in ANYTHING at all there characters would be boring. 9. These are just rumors, don't be so quick to believe these rumors. Also, I don't think she or the other girls are jealous of Lucy. Imo I think Lucy's a good actress but I think her character lets her down a little, Aria can be a little bland and boring imo. Also, I think that Troian and Janel are the best actresses from the show and I think that Troian is just as successful as Lucy is. She's a spectacular actress and most of the storylines revolve around her, and she owns the storylines really well (This imo.) I don't see any proof that anyone is jealous of Lucy.